Facade
by Kayon12
Summary: It was an illusion alright. But what would it lead to.


Whoever said that irony was a bitch was on to something. At least that's what the orange clad ninja was thinking as Iruka-sensei read off the teams. Seriously how in hell did he end up on that morons team. It was just his luck that he would get paired up with Sakura-Chan, only to have that bastard ruin it. Why the hell was everyone out to get him. What had he ever done wrong?

"Sakura- Chan," yelled Naruto as he clumsily followed his new teammate. "Sakura- Chan"

Sakura was contemplating ignoring him completely. He was loud, obnoxious and she really thought he was annoying. But, for some god-forsaken reason she turned around.

"Sakura- Chan, wanna have lunch with me?" questioned Naruto hopefully

"No, I was planning on having lunch with Sauske,"

"Oh, alright," Naruto mumbled as he walked away

Sakura turned and continued yelling down the road in hopes that Sauske would come and have lunch with her. As Naruto watched this he felt his heart breaking. He was watching the love of his life look for another man.

Light bulbs had always been a bad thing according to the Sandaime, however, this particular light bulb, was pure genius. Or so Naruto thought.

"Sakura- Chan," replied Sauske, who was sitting on the bench with a sultry look on his face

Sakura's face lit up when she realized that the love of her life was sitting on the bench calling her name. She hurried over, she had lunch with him and fell head over heals for him. He was so caring and compassionate. He loved her, she thought.

The bell suddenly rang out, signaling that they needed to return. However, when they stood up Sakura saw a glint of something in his eyes. She turned to face him. When she did this he leaned in to kiss her. So she started leaning too. As she did she closed her eyes, and kept leaning.

**BOOM**

"What the hell Sauske!" Shouted an enraged Sakura, who was now watching Sauske's figure retreat down the road at light speed.

"Sorry Sakura- Chan, see you later!" he yelled

As Sakura returned to the academy that day she was reeling in the fact that she had lunch with Sauske. He was even dreamier than she would ever admit. They had talked about everything, and when they were done and it was time to go he had almost kissed her. Damn those boys and their nerves. She had been so close to kissing Sauske, the Uchiha Sauske.

It had been ten years since that original encounter. Sauske had abandoned the village. His name was mud as far as anyone was concerned; he had done too much, he had gone too far. Naruto never gave up in his quest to bring his brother back, however, he too eventually admitted that Sauske could no longer be brought back. He was too far-gone. There was nothing left of his brother.

"Sakura?" Naruto called her name as he wandered around his apartment, "Sakura"

"Over here Naruto,"

"I'm hungry, wanna go to Ichiraku?" Naruto asked, hoping his growling stomach would be the incentive she needed to get going. After all he had been asking for the last two hours.

"Sure, come on big guy"

"Hey Sakura, do you remember the first lunch we had together?"

"How could I forget?! You thought it would be a good idea if you used a henge to look like Sauske. You then proceeded to run away from me because you had gut rot from drinking bad milk."

"Yeah, I felt pretty shitty that day, but admit it, that was one of the best lunches you've ever had," Naruto jabbed playfully

"You know I do have to admit, you are the number one most unpredictable ninja I have ever met. Thank You." With that Sakura stood up and kissed Naruto's headband.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto

"I doubt you remember, but that day when we were talking, I told you I really didn't like my forehead, you kissed it and told me it was a very kissable forehead. That Mr. was just another thank you for all you have done to help me."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that. How could he ever forget that moment, it was the first time he kissed her. It was a moment he would remember for the rest of his life.

That night the as the two finished their meal and turned to leave, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand. They were not the same kids they had been all those years ago. If they were Naruto would have been punched through a wall and Sakura would have been fuming. Instead Sakura took his hand, gave it a tight squeeze and leaned into his shoulder. Glad that her husband would always be there to comfort her.

As the two walked back to their house, Naurto thought about everything that had happened in their lives. Sauske's abandonment, Pain, the destruction of the village, the death of his parents and the old pervert, and yet here the two of them were after all they had been through. In love and truly happy. Maybe risks were a good thing.


End file.
